REALITYBARCO
by Isilion Pronglet
Summary: 11 participantes, en un yate, deberán atravesar un reality, pasando pruebas y demáses.escrito por dos locas amigas, en locos momentos, con locas ideas y locas ganas de HUMOR! DEJA TU RR¡CÁP 5 UP!PRUEBA DE James!
1. INTRODUCCION wenísima

Este fic lo hice con una amiga llamada Chopa. Pero como no tiene cuenta en ff.net y no puede hacerse una, ya que su condenado PC no la deja entrar a esta fabulosa página....asiq decidimos hacer esta historia en mi cuenta.  
  
Le mando un saludo gigante a LULI CHAN!!!!!(y a PRONGS, PADFOOT, MOONY y GOLLUM)  
  
Queremos que sepan que algunos hechos de este fic son verdaderos (con algunas modificaciones, pero verdaderos)  
  
Bien...sin más preámbulos....  
  
QUE COMIENZE....  
  
------------  
  
INTRODUCCION!!!!!(LEELA!!!!!)  
  
Se ve un yate andando en el mar, para se más exactos, cerca de una playa en Inglaterra. Son 11 integrantes. Se ven todos parados, vestidos de negro y con anteojos obscuros.  
  
1-Hermione: Genio intelectual, y su especialidad son los libros  
  
2-Ron: tiene la habilidad "recolectar comida" y puede ubicar el punto exacto donde está el yate en ese momento.  
  
3-Harry: Sabe pescar muy bien y...tiene una linda cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.  
  
4-Ginny: es la consejera amorosa del grupo, y tiene la habilidad de cocinar excelentemente.  
  
5-Cho-Chang: Puede llorar hasta una semana sin parar....y....(n/as: a alguien se le ocurre algo más???T.T)  
  
6-Draco: Puede pensar en 37 torturas diferentes hacia los Potter y tiene la habilidad de reír 2 días por una buena broma hacia algún Gryffindor.  
  
7/8- Fred y George Weasley: Son los especialistas en bromas y en chascos.  
  
9- James: Sabe todo sobre Quidditch y es un animago.  
  
10-Sirius: Puede hacer que todas la chicas a su alrededor se derritan, y es animago.  
  
11-Remus: Puede comer 6 kilos de chocolate en 3,9 segundos y es un licántropo.  
  
CÁMARA LENTA!  
  
Se ven los 11 integrantes caminar. Ron va adelante. De pronto, El chico cae, tropezando con una cuerda del yate. Todos caen,uno sobre el otro, y en último en caér es Sirius, siendo obviamente, el que no es aplastado por nadie.  
  
FIN CÁMARA LENTA  
  
Todos: OUCH!  
  
Remus: Sirius, podrías sacar tu tobillo de mi brazo??  
  
Sirius: Bien.....(sale del montoncito, seguido por todos. Los chicos obserban a quien aplastaron más)  
  
Cho Chang está tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.  
  
Ginny: eso debió doler....  
  
Todos: OH! Si!  
  
James: (mirando al cielo) chicos, creo que es mejor que entremos, parece que va a llover!  
  
Todos los chicos se van y entran a la sala, donde hay unos cuantos sillones, una mesa y sillas.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
SALA  
  
Se ven 10 chicos tomando chocolate caliente y conversando animadamente. Se nota que afuera hay una gran tormenta.  
  
James: ESPEREN! Creo que algo se nos quedó afuera, no?  
  
Fred: nah!  
  
Hermione: no creo!  
  
Harry: esperen! Cho sigue afuera! O no?  
  
Remus abre la puerta para ver si quedó alguien afuera  
  
Una figura mojada aparece entre la oscuridad....Es Chocha!! Y NO ESTÁ MOJADA, QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!!ESTÁ ESTILANDO!!!!La chica apunta con de dedo a Remus y dice lentamente con voz tétrica:  
  
Cho: Tú...tú!  
  
Remus le cierra la puerta en la cara.  
  
Remus: No....no había nada. nn  
  
Todos: (relajados) ah....  
  
---------------  
  
(8)VAMOS EN UN BARCO DE PAPEL!!!!!!! EN UNA POSA CERCA DE MI CASA!!!!!!!!!  
  
VAMOS EN UN BARCO DE PAPEL!!!!!!!!  
  
CON OLAS QUE NO SIRVEN PARA NADA!!!!!!!!!  
  
VAMOS EN UN BARCO DE PAPEL!!!!!!!  
  
VAMOS EN UN BARCO DE PAPEL!!!!!!!  
  
VAMOS EN UN BARCO DE PAPEL!!!!!!!  
  
VAMOS EN UN BARCO!!!!!  
  
VAMOS EN UN BARCO!!!!!  
  
VAMOS EN UN BARCO DE PAPEL!!!!!!!(8)  
  
Se escucha por todo el yate la canción, cantada (mejor dicho gritada) por James y Sirius que están sentados en la proa del barco.  
  
Remus se acerca.  
  
Remus:Que hacen?  
  
Sirius y James: Intentamos provocar al mar!  
  
James: tiene olas muy pequeñas!  
  
Sirius: queremos olas más grandes!  
  
Remus: chicos, no creo que sea conveniente pr- -  
  
Una ola revienta y un pez cae en la cara de Remus.  
  
Remus: (se quita el pescado, furioso)LOS ACOMPAÑO!!!!!!  
  
TODOS: (8)VAMOS EN UN BARCO DE PAPEL!!!!!!!  
  
EN UNA POSA CERCA DE MI CASA!!!!!!!!!  
  
VAMOS EN UN BARCO DE PAPEL!!!!!!!!  
  
CON OLAS QUE NO SIRVen.....  
  
-------------  
  
En otro lado del barco están Harry, Draco, Fred y George, pescando.  
  
Harry: (saca la caña) Hemos pescado 2 horas. Hemos pescado Varitas.5 Quaffles, una replica exacta de la mona lisa. 16 botas, 3 saetas de Fuego y 7 pergaminos, pero ¡¡¡NI UN SOLO PEZ!!!podemos sacar hasta una moneda mágica, pero NI UN SOLO PEZ!!!! Draco saca su caña y saca una moneda mágica.  
  
Harry: esto es patético.  
  
En ese momento, Fred saca su caña, pescó un pequeño pez, pero con grandes dientes. Al parecer, Harry es el único que se da cuenta de que es una PIRAÑA!!  
  
Fred: hay! Que bonito pez!  
  
George: Debemos adoptarlo!  
  
Draco: es hermoso! Como se llamará?  
  
Fred: Se llamará "Un Pollo''  
  
Draco: es perfecto!!!  
  
De pronto, se escucha una voz de "quien sabe donde" que dice...  
  
VOZ: TODOS A LA SALA, RÁPIDO, HAY UN AVISO IMPORTANTE.  
  
---------------  
  
Bien. Tendrán que esperar al Siguiente cáp.  
  
Jejej Ojalá que les haya gustado!!!  
  
ISILION PRONGLET Y CHOPA  
  
/ 


	2. LAS PRUEBAS RESPECTIVAS

Chopa: no puedo creerlo!!Ya unos pocos días y llevamos 4 r.r!  
  
Pronglet: si! Esto es increíble.  
  
Chopa: Además, querids lectors.... nos gustaría que supieran....  
  
Pronglet: Que la cancion de "Vamos en un Barco de Papel"....  
  
Chopa: A sido inventada por nosotras...  
  
Pronglet: y cantada por nosotras...  
  
Chopa: cuando estábamos andando en bote, y reclamábamos por olas más grandes.  
  
Pronglet: desde ese momento se nos ocurrió hacer REALITY-BARCO!  
  
Pronglet/Chopa: ¡¡VIVA SIRI-POOH Y REMSIE WOLFIE POOH!!  
  
Las chicas comienzan a mover los brazos, cantando "REMSIE-WOLFIE-POOH"  
  
Chopa: Me siento estúpida otra vez.  
  
Pronglet: creo q es mejor q comencemos con el Fic...  
  
Chopa: cierto...  
  
----------  
  
En unos minutos, ya los 11 integrantes estaban en la Sala (incluida Cho- Chang).  
  
VOZ 1: Hola a todos los concursantes.  
  
Draco: y tu quien eres?  
  
VOZ 2: No creo q te importe.  
  
Sirius: Eh! Son dos voces!  
  
VOZ 1/VOZ 2: , jeje!  
  
Sirius: SON CHICAS!!ESAS VOCES SON DE CHICAS!  
  
VOZ 1: si, Sirius, buena observación!  
  
Hermione: No me interesa nada de esto, yo solo quiero saber por que nos trajeron aquí!  
  
VOZ 2: Creo que es mejor que nos precentemos!  
  
VOZ 1: Si!....YO SOY CHOPA.  
  
VOZ 2: Y yo soy ISILION PRONGLET....pero Siri-Pooh y Remsie- wolfie- Pooh pueden llamarme Pronglet.  
  
Sirius/Remus: COMO QUIERAS!  
  
CHOPA: T.T....Pronglet! Podrías dejar de coquetearle a Remus y Sirius y dar la noticia con migo??  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: Bien...  
  
CHOPA: La cosa es que cada uno de ustedes tendrá que pasar dos pruebas.  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: Para ello, tomaremos tierra en una isla cercana.  
  
CHOPA: pero es una Isla Muggle.  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: y los hemos llamado aquí para decirles sus pruebas  
  
Ginny: Genial!  
  
CHOPA/ISILION-PRONGLET: si, si! Callate niña pelirroja!  
  
Ginny: ;;  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: Comenzaremos con.....Harry  
  
CHOPA: UN PASO AL FRENTE!!(amo tener el poder!!)  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
ISILION –PRONGLET: bien. Harry: Tu primera prueba será....Ir a hacerte un tatuaje.  
  
Harry: Oo  
  
Todos: XDDDDDDDDD  
  
Harry: Oo  
  
Ginny: SI! Un corazón que diga Ginny  
  
Harry: Oo  
  
Todos: XDDDDDDDDDD  
  
CHOPA: bien. Y la segunda prueba será.... Pasar una hora en un jardín botánico...  
  
Todos: Oô  
  
Harry: Me están tomando el pelo  
  
CHOPA: PRONG!te dije que iba a ser una mala idea!  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: ¬¬....fué tu idea...  
  
CHOPA: ....bien...ese no es el punto. Harry...esas fueron tus pruebas...  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: Ron...un paso al frente! XDD  
  
Ron: (aburrido)...ajá...  
  
CHOPA: Tu primera prueba será...nadar por 2 horas en una piscina muggle.  
  
Todos (menos Harry y Hermione): PISCINA??  
  
Harry: luego les explico....  
  
ISILION-RONGLET: Y su segunda prueba será...cruzar un pantano a lo Indiana Jones!  
  
Draco: (llorando de la risa): buenísimo jojojojoj!!jajajajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: no era para tanto!  
  
Fred: (llorando de la risa) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!!!  
  
George: (llorando de la risa) JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!!!!!!!  
  
ISILION-RONGLET: bien....seguimos con....HERMIONE!  
  
CHOPA: UN PASO AL FRENTE!  
  
Hermione: (nerviosa) si??  
  
ISILION-RONGLET: tu primera prueba será...Ir a la biblioteca....PERO SIN LEER NI UN LIBRO EN 2 HORAS!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: O.o....(reacciona) NOOOOOO!!!! NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME (patea y golpea el suelo) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!  
  
CHOPA: Y la segunda...Cuidar un jardín de niños....2 horas...  
  
Hermione: ¬¬''''''''''...no protestaré por eso...  
  
ISILION-RONGLET: bien...sigamos rápido...ummh....Fred y George, que tendrán su prueba juntos...  
  
CHOPA: UN PASO AL FRENTE! ( sigo amando tener el poder....MUAJAJAJ!)  
  
Todos:O.o  
  
CHOPA: Bien....gemelos....un paso el frente.  
  
Fred: (cómo militar) SEÑORA, SI SEÑORA!  
  
George: (igual que su hermano) SEÑORA HACEMOS LO QUE NOS DICE, SEÑORA!!  
  
ISILION-RONGLET: amo a esos 2.  
  
CHOPA: Bien...la primera prueba va a ser que deberán ir a un comercio Muggle...sin comprar nada...y la segunda...  
  
ISILION-RONGLET: robarse un objeto de el comercio si que los cachen...  
  
Fred/George: ummh....parece fácil...  
  
CHOPA: he ahí la palabra clabe: PARECE!  
  
Remus: bah!  
  
ISILION-RONGLET: bien...el siguiente será...ummh...Draco.  
  
CHOPA: jajaj! Si UN PASO AL FRENTE, HURÓN SALTARÍN!!!!!!!!!  
  
ISILION-RONGLET: XDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Draco: (las ignora) podrían decirme mi prueba??  
  
ISILION-RONGLET: andar en Bus. Bien. El Siguiente es—  
  
Draco: (interrumpe) BUS??!!!además...cual es mi segunda prueba??  
  
CHOPA: je, je...no tienes....  
  
Todos: XDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Ron: jajaj! Te lo merecías!  
  
Draco: cállate! "Pelizanahoria"!  
  
Ron: ¬¬  
  
Draco: (A ISILION-RONGLET y CHOPA) bueno...y porque no tengo segunda prueba.?  
  
ISILION-RONGLET: no podemos decirte...  
  
CHOPA: James...un paso al frente!!  
  
James: jeje . Al fin me toca!  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET:si, Jamsie... suspira  
  
CHOPA : Dios....bien...tu primera prueba será ir a una tienda deportiva por media hora, sin volverte loco...  
  
James:mh...ah...  
  
ISILION-RONGLET: Y la segunda...ver una película común y corriente...en un cine muggle...común y corriente.  
  
James abre la boca para hablar, pero Hermione dice:  
  
Hermione: LUEGO SE LOS EXPLICO...  
  
Ginny: (pone los ojos en blanco)...suspira con impaciencia  
  
ISILION-RONGLET: GINNY!!!!!!!!paso al frente  
  
Ginny: (sobresaltada, y dando un paso al frente) uy!...al fin...  
  
CHOPA: Bien...tu primera prueba...será pasar 4 horas....sin hablar de Harry.  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: XDDDDD  
  
Ginny: OO....tortura!  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: Y la segunda...será ver telenovelas dramáticas 3 horas.  
  
Ginny: QUE??!!! NO!!!!! No puedo ver telenovelas dramáticas!....me pongo tan triste con Las Penas de Amor...  
  
CHOPA: EXACTO!!!!!!ese es el punto!  
  
Ginny: ¬¬  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: Bien....Siri-pooh...paso al frente...  
  
CHOPA: Pronglet!...deja de hacer eso!  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: . perdón...  
  
Sirius: bien...cual es mi primera prueba??  
  
CHOPA: Ir a un supermercado Muggle...a comprar azúcar, harina, lechuga y pan.  
  
Sirius: ....parece fácil...  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: Y la segunda es ir a un gimnasio.  
  
Todos: Oô  
  
CHOPA/ ISILION-PRONGLET: XDDDDDD  
  
Sirius: no quiero ni saber...(se da vuelta)  
  
CHOPA: Sigue...ummmh...Remsie-Wolfie-Pooh...paso al frente!  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: Vamos, remus!  
  
Remus: Cual es mi primera prueba??  
  
CHOPA: ir a una dulcería...solo con 2 euros...  
  
Remus: euros???  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: dinero muggle...  
  
Remus: ah....y cinco euros equivalen a...?  
  
CHOPA: POCO  
  
Remus: O.o...ah.y mi segunda prueba??  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: Jugar volleyball de playa.  
  
Remus se da vuelta sin protestar.  
  
CHOPA: Cho-cha! Paso al frente.  
  
Nadie da el paso al frente.  
  
Todos: CHO!!!!!  
  
Cho: que??!! Yo no soy Cho-Cha!  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET: jeje! Yo se algo que si eres...da vuelta Cho-Chang!  
  
Cho: Chang-Cho...  
  
CHOPA: quitale la "G"  
  
Cho: Chan-Cho...(reacciona) HEY!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: XDDDDD  
  
Cho:¬¬ ya...solo diganme mis condenadas pruebas!  
  
CHOPA: la primera será ir a unas olimpiadas de matematicas...  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET:Y la segunda...un cambio de look en la peluquería.  
  
Cho: . genial!  
  
Los chicos se dan la vuelta y salen a cubierta.  
  
----------------  
  
jajajajaj! les gusto??  
  
OJALA Q SI PUES!!!!!!!!  
  
Y DEJEN SU R.R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ISILION-PRONGLET  
  
Y  
  
CHOPA   
  
/ 


	3. Tomando Tierra

Primero que nada…algo que tienen que saber para leer REALITY-BARCO: popa es la parte de atrás y proa la de adelante!

-----------

**un yate navega cerca de un puerto de Inglaterra.**

**No es cualquier yate…**

**Es el yate de reality-barco.**

**_Proa_**

**Están Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George.**

**Fred está con Un Pollo en una bolsa plástica transparente con agua**.

**Fred**: Mira, Un Pollo, tierra. Allí realizaremos nuestras pruebas.

**Harry**: Fred…es Un Pollo…el no entiende nada de lo que le dices…

**Ginny**: no entiendo…es una piraña…no un pollo…

**George**: No! Ginny! Que no lo vez! Es Un Pollo

**Ron**: NO! Es una Piraña, Fred….una PIRAÑA!...P-I-R-A- -

**Harry**: Es Un Pollo, Ron

**Hermione**: Oô…es una piraña! Un pez con dientes afilados, un—

**Ginny**: creo que captaron la idea…

**Fred:** no….lo único que sé…es que es Un Pollo…no discutan eso…

**Ron/Hermione/Ginny**: TT''''

**_Popa_**

**Están Remus, James, Sirius, Draco y Cho**

**Draco**: Aún no comprendo porque tengo que pasar solo una prueba… 

**Sirius**: No te preocupes, Dra…Drap…como era que te llamabas??

**Draco**: ¬¬''''''DRACO!!!...

**Sirius**: Ah….bien…te diré Drak…(n/as: Léase gringo…onda…pronunciación "DREIK"….pero escrito "Drak"…ustedes entienden…bueno…seguimos con el fic….)

**Draco**: (molesto)¬¬ Hey!....porque Drak??...ToT…(piensa)…aunque…no suena tan mal…Soy DRAK……(se peina el cabello)…súper Drak…(saca un espejo y comienza a mirarse en él)

**Cho**: me das miedo…

**James**: U.U…se contagió de Sirius…

**Remus**: Esperen! Ya tomamos tierra! Que emocionante!

**Sirius**:¬¬

**Remus**: que? Me parece emocionante! espera!…me miras así! que emocionante…

**Sirius**: esto no es emocionante (reacciona) más de 10 barras de chocolate??!!!

**James**: REMUS!!!!!!! Tu sabes que pasa cuando comes más de 10 barras al día…

**Cho**: O.o…que pasa cuando come más de 10 barras de chocolate al día?

**Sirius**: Cuando come más de 10 barras de chocolate al día…Todo le parece emocionante…

**James:** es una molestia…U.U

**Remus: **TT…bueno…no es para tanto…

**Draco: **No…por lo menos no debes ir en un miserable bus, lleno de Muggles idiotas…

**Cho: **por lo menos no tienes que ir a unas olimpiadas matemáticas que sólo sirven para esforzar el cerebro…¬¬…no les veo utilidad…

**Remus: **Yo si les veo utilidad…(piensa)…esto tiene solución…(busca en su bolsillo y saca una moneda mágica)

**Todos: **Oô?

**Draco: **hey! Esa es la moneda mágica que te di!

**Remus**: . si!!!! No es emocionante?

**Todos**:…………… NO……………

**Remus**: vamos, chicos! Deben tomarse la vida con más emoción!

**Sirius**:¬¬…bien… de todos modos…para que sacaste esa moneda mágica?

**Remus**: (emocionado) esta moneda nos ayudará a guiarnos en nuestras miserables vidas- -

**Draco**: nótese MISERABLES!!!

**Cho**: Oô…que autoestima!

**Draco**: nn

**Remus**: (¬¬)…ejem!..bien, como decía…le hacemos una pregunta a la moneda mágica y ella nos responderá con la dura y vulgar verdad

**James**: DURA Y VULGAR VERDAD????!!!!!!!!!O.o

**Remus**: haz una pregunta!!!!

**James**: comió Remus más de 10 chocolates??

**Remus tira la moneda al aire y cae en su mano. Luego la da vuelta y sale "CARA"**

**Remus**: .! no es emocionante??

**Cho**: No..

**Remus:** ;;

**El yate ya toma tierra en un puerto.**

**Los 11 integrantes bajan a tierra. Draco comienza a besar el puerto, murmurando "Te amo, tierra!" .**

**Todos miran extrañados a Draco.**

**En ese momento aparecen Chopa y Pronglet en el puerto.**

**Chopa:** (habla rápido) Hola a todos

**Pronglet:** (habla rápido) Aquí están sus mapas (le pasa a cada uno un mapa)

**Chopa:** (habla rápido) ahí verán donde tienen que ir, según su prueba

**Pronglet:** eso es todo!

**Chopa y Pronglet se dan vuelta y comienzan a caminar, rápido**

**Todos se miran extrañados, mirando los mapas en sus manos.**

**Harry: **Oigan…pueden decirnos porqué van tan apuradas?

**Chopa: **Harry…estamos en la playa…somos jóvenes…QUEREMOS DISFRUTAR Y NO PERDER NI UN MINUTO!!

**Pronglet**: no crees que perderíamos tiempo en ocuparnos de nuestro reality, cierto?

**Harry:** O

**James:** Claro que no, vayan a disfrutar!

**Chopa:** nn

**Pronglet y Chopa se dan vuelta y comienzan a caminar, pero Pronglet se da vuelta, le pasa un papel a Sirius y, por última vez, se da vuelta y camina rápidamente con Chopa hacia la playa.**

**Ginny: **que es ese papel?

Sirius: (lee)

Orden de las pruebas:

4 JULIO: Draco Drak

5 JULIO: James Prongy

6 JULIO: _Fred y George _ (me venden unos chascos?)

7 JULIO: Cho CHOCHA

8 JULIO: Ron RONALD

9 JULIO: Harry POTTER!!!!!!

10 JULIO: Sirius Siri-pooh!

11 JULIO: Ginny PELIRROJA!!

12 JULIO: Hermione Ez-miope

13 JULIO: Remus Remsie pooh

_Pronglet! Por que tachaste todos los nombres?!!_

Je,je!!

**Draco: **bueno…creo que soy el primero, que día es hoy?

**Remus**: 4 de Julio

**Draco**: bueno…adiós..

------------------

ESO ES TODO POR HOY…

Los siguientes capítulos son de las pruebas de cada uno.

DEJEN SU R.R!!!!!!!

ChOpA!

Y

Pr0nGlEt!


	4. Prueba de Draco

**Pronglet y Chopa: Este chap tiene un poco de crossover de LOTR...!...solo es necesario que hayan leído el libro o hayan visto las pelis!.**

-------

**Draco está en un paradero de buses, con un papel en su mano, algo confundido. Luego, pasa un bus y para justo al frente de el. Draco mira el número del bus, luego su papel, respira hondo...Y sube al bus**

**Draco**: (piensa) _Todo va bien hasta ahora...respira hondo...todo va a salir bien._

**Draco mira hacia delante, y ve un asiento vacío, cerca de una ventana. Draco se sienta en el. Luego observa el papel. Debía bajarse en la parada numero 6. Todo iba bien hasta ahora**.

**Pasaron unos minutos.**

**Draco comenzaba a preocuparse de que todo fuera tan fácil. De pronto...se da cuenta de que tenía que haber algo raro en eso...Tenía que tomar medidas drásticas. NO PODIA CONFIAR EN NADIE. Draco comenzó a acercarse a la ventana cada vez más. Luego la puerta se abrió. Entró un vendedor de helados.**

**Vendedor**: (a Draco) Desea un helado? Son de...- -

**Draco:** (con cara loca) INTENTA ENGAÑARME?!EH?!

V**endedor**: (asustado) no...yo solo hago mi trabajo.

**Draco:** (desconfiado)...bien...de que son?

**Vendedor**: Manzana

**Draco:** (pagándole al señor, y recibiendo el helado) gracias

**Vendedor:** Si!

**El vendedor salió del bus y Draco desenvolvió el helado. Se dio cuenta de que algunas personas lo miraban por haber desconfiado del vendedor. Draco se aproximó más y más a la ventana, comiendo el helado, con mirada maníaca.**

**Draco:** (susurrando al helado) My treasure ... the bad Muggles looking us....don't worry, my precious...

**La gente comenzaba a mirar cada vez más a Draco. Una señora entró al bus. Ella miró. Sólo quedaba un asiento, el que estaba al lado del de Draco. Draco se percató y se acercó lo que pudo a la ventana (n/as: ya no puede acercarse más... no hay más espacio!)**

**Señora:** (a Draco, amable) disculpe...hay alguien sentado aquí?

**Draco**: (chupando el helado, con cara de maníaco, y desconfiado) No.

**La señora se sienta al lado de Draco, y le sonríe. Draco se da vuelta hacia la ventana.**

**Draco:** (susurra al helado) My treasure! Bad muggle want to steal it from us!!

**Señora:** Oô....? Disculpe...me dijo algo?

**Draco**: (alteradísimo)¡¡NO!!ACASO CREE QUE LA ESTOY ATACANDO? EH?!! (con el dedo en alto)ESCÚCHEME, SEÑORA PARANOHICA!! ESCUCHEME MUY BIEN:--

**Draco tuvo que callar, ya que el bus paró repentinamente en una parada y el conductor se dirigió al rubio, y lo echó del bus.**

**Conductor:** en mi bus no hay revoltosos!!!

**Draco se quedó allí, en la acera... esperando.**

**...Y pasó el tiempo...**

**...Y siguió pasando el tiempo...**

****

****

****

**...Y siguió pasando el tiempo...**

****

****

****

**....5 minutos....**

****

****

****

**....10 minutos....**

****

****

****

**....20 minutos...**

**¡NADA!**

**Draco comenzó a preocuparse...que haría allí en esa parada, sólo?...de pronto vió la parada. Era la 13...T.T...O.o...OO LA 13!!!!!!!!QUE HARÍA? DEBÍA RETROCEDER 7 PARADAS!**

**AYUDA!!**

**A Draco no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer dedo ( n/as: Chopa: esa expresión se usa solo en chile? Pronglet: no sé... Chopa: bueno...para el que no sepa, Draco comienza a hacer dedo...o sea una señal para que algún auto lo lleve!-)**

**Milagrosamente, un auto paró para recoger a Draco.**

**Draco:** (agradecido, con las manos hacia el cielo) Gracias señor!!

**Draco sube al auto, luego mira alrededor. Colin Creevy estaba a su lado...y al lado de Colin estaba Dennis.**

**Draco**: ¬¬...porqué tenía que pasarme justo a mi?

**Colin:** Hola Draco! Te vimos...y pensamos que necesitabas que te lleváramos, no es emocionante??

**Draco**:¬¬...(susurra) niño Remus...

**Colin:** como dices?

**Draco:** nn... que gracias!

**Dennis:** Hola Draco! Te llamas Draco? Verdad que sí? Si no te llamas Draco puedo llamarte Draco? Verdad que sí Draco? Gracias Draco!!

**Draco**:¬¬

**Colin:** no le hagas caso...es algo hiperkinético, Draco, no le hagas caso, Draco, es muy tonto, Draco

**Draco:** T.T...saben? muchas gracias...creo que no es necesario que me lleven.

**Draco se baja del auto, y le hace una seña para que se vayan. El auto se va.**

**Draco:** (al helado) let me see, my treasure... don't worry..(Draco comienza a hacer dedo otra vez)

**Un auto para, para llevar a Draco.**

**Draco sonríe y se sube.**

**El rubio mira a su lado. Por lo menos unas 4 o cinco chicas estaban a su lado, adelante o atrás (el auto tenía dos otra corrida de asientos más, atrás).PERO TODAS VESTIAN COMO PORRISTAS!!!TODAS CON POMPONES VERDES CON BLANCO, MINI-FALDAS Y GRANDES SONRISAS A LO BARBIE!!!!**

**Draco:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo............................

**El chico se baja del auto, pavorizado, y comienza a correr sin rumbo alguno.**

-------------

**Chopa:** Bien....que pena por las fans de Draco...

**Pronglet**: XD si..

**Chopa**: bueno, es por esto que draco no tiene segunda prueba...

**Pronglet:** no termina la primera!XD: bueno....debemos comenzar con el chap. 5!!

**LAS PRUEBAS DE PRONGS!!!!!!**


	5. Prueba de James 1

**Pronglet: No diré nada sobre el tiempo que ha pasado entre capítulo y capítulo. Solo les digo que esto es un poco "crossover"…hem, por la película que debe ver James, en su prueba.  
No les contaré de anticipado cuál será, lean el capítulo, pero el que no ha visto la película y no quiere saber el final, es su responsabilidad si quieren o no leerlo. No me echen la culpa.  
(Las partes de la película están en cursiva) **

Disfrútenlo.

Pronglet…

* * *

James Potter contempla la fachada de una gran construcción pintada de color azul, de la cual cuelgan carteles y afiches de estrenos recientes, con grandes imágenes y llamativas letras.  
James se rascó su desordenada cabellera y frunció el entrecejo, observando por última vez el papel dónde se encontraban sus instrucciones que Hermione había escrito.

_"Paso 1: Elige una película de las que se ofrecerán en cartelera.  
Paso 2: Compra la entrada con el dinero muggle que te dieron.  
Paso 3: Entra a la sala donde se dará la película.  
Paso 4: Sé Feliz. Pasaste tu prueba,  
No es difícil… _

Hermione"

-Psé…Parece simple…- Susurró James, y se encaminó a la gran puerta del cine.

Observó la multitud de gente que estaba en eso que los muggles llamaban "cine"  
Y se paró cerca de la cartelera, a elegir su película.  
Un cartel que encendía brillantes luces de colores que formaban letras, anunciaba las películas.

-Que sistema más ingenioso éste…- Dijo en voz alta.

Una chica cerca de él se alejó un poco de el chico, debido a su "ignorante" comentario.

Las películas que podían ser vistas eran "MATRIX 1", "TITANIC" , "LOTR" , "STAR WARS 6".

-Bien…- pensó el chico- no tengo idea de ninguna de estas palucilas…pelacilas…pelícalus… ash! Lo que sea… bien…-

el chico sacó una moneda de su bolsillo.

"si sale cara, Star Wars, si sale sello, Titanic".

Sello.

James se puso en la fila para comprar la entrada. Sacó atolondradamente un billete que le pasaron. James estaba impaciente. Hasta que fue su turno.

Eeer…- balbuceó el chico-…este…

-si? para qué película desea su entrada?- dijo amablemente una señorita que se sentaba al frente de un blanco aparato parecido a una caja.

-este…Titanic, por favor.- dijo él, pasándole el billete. La señora apretó un botón y un papel blanco salió de la mesa, la señora lo sacó, se lo dio a James y recibió su billete, dándole el vuelto.

James caminó y observó el papel… "TITANIC, 12:30-1:45, SALA 8"

"creo que guardaré esto…solo porsiacaso."-pensó refiriéndose al papel.

Eran las 12:20, así que entró a ver su película, sin ningún inconveniente.

La sala estaba muy oscura, pero se sentó en un asiento muy atrás, y observó. Un Gran rectángulo blanco se extendía justo hacia dónde estaban dirigidos los asientos. Observó también a la gente. Unas chicas, una fila más delante de él, casi no lo dejaban ver, ya que llevaban unos carteles muy altos, que decían algo así como "Leo Dicaprio, Club de Fans", o "Jack Dawson! Te amamos Leo!"

James sacudió su cabeza sin comprender, sólo se corrió de asiento, para que los carteles no le estorbaran.

Y se sentó a esperar.

Una chica que venía sola se acercó donde James estaba y se sentó junto a él.  
él se fijó y…la chica no era nada de fea! Era atractiva!

-Hombre, que suerte!- pensó James, sonriendo…"Éste debe ser un lugar genial para besarse…casi no hay luz…debería traer a Evans…"- siguió pensando el chico. (n/as: lo siento, James es así!XD)

-Titanic…un clásico, no?- se rió La atractiva chica, dirigiéndose a James

-Ew…sí, sí claro, clásico, como no lo va a ser, eso es lo que yo digo…sí- Le dijo James. La verdad, no tenía idea de qué diantre era eso de Titanic…

-Es la cuarta vez que la veo!- siguió la chica- Y aún me sigue emocionando, pero no pienses que soy de esas freak de los carteles de DiCaprio!- rió ella

-Eeer yo no la he visto pero Er… bueno, no, sé que no eres como ellas! Claro que no!- dijo James. "Me salvé otra vez…odio no entender NADA de lo que me habla esta chica…"

De pronto, todo quedó más aún a oscuras, y grandes imágenes, que se movían, aparecieron en el gran rectángulo de al frente, y una música y voces salían por unos parlantes los cuales James no podía ver (supuso que eran parlantes, una vez le enseñaron lo que éstos eran)

Al momento en que la pantalla se encendió, el chico saltó del susto. ¿Qué significaba esto¿Fotos como las de su mundo, gigantes, animadas! Que contaban historias!...no estaba nada de mal!

-Por qué saltaste, Guapo?- le preguntó la chica del lado

Guapo? Esto del cine le gustaba.

-Me llamo James…er…no por que bueno este…siempre me pasa cuando comienza una palicu…pelacule…pal…rayos…!

-Película!-rió la chica- Bueno, James, creo que me caes muy bien. Me llamo Sharon.

-Hoola Sharon…-saludó James

La chica rió.

En la pantalla, se dibujó la palabra "Titanic" en blanco ( con el fondo negro, claro).

Y comenzó la película.

Y todo transcurría bien.

-Odio al tipo que se va a casar con Rose…- susurró la chica

-Lastima no poder lanzarle un Avada K…, digo...sí, también lo odio- le contestó James acalorado, luego de darse cuenta de su "error"

_**Tipo de la película, que miraba para ver si habían icebergs**: ICEBERG! ICEBERG!_

_**Encargado del motor**: REVERSA; A TODA MÁQUINA! _

-QUÉ!- se sorprendió James.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Sharon

-No puede ser que el barco se estrelle contra el iceberg! Rose y Jack podrían morir… y se aman, eso no sería lindo…pero no, digo el Titanic es el barco más resistente… no puede terminar mal, no?-Dijo James…"NO?" pensó, preocupado.

-Eh…bien, creo que por alguna extraña, muy extraña razón no conoces esto de el Titanic…Que chico raro eres…-susurró la chica.

James la ignoró, estaba muy "sumergido" en la película, con los ojos muy abiertos, casi angustiado.

_**Rose**: Por favor, capitán…dígame, el barco se hundirá, cierto? _

**Capitán**: sí señorita… le pido discreción, no queremos pánico.

Oo! no esto no es posible…NO ES POSIBLE!- exclamaba James atónito

_**Jack: (angustiado) **Exijo que me dejen salir…!_

_Jack estaba atado mediante esposas a una escalera. Y no tenía la llave_

James estaba absolutamente consternado. ¿Qué pasaría con Jack¿Moriría¿ Y Rose¿Moriría ella también ahogada?

El chico se abalanzaba más hacia delante, por nervios, se mordía el labio inferior y se aferraba a su asiento con las manos, mientras susurraba:

-Vamos, Jack…Vamos…-

Sharon se alejó un poco de James.

_Rose corrió, contra el agua que le llegaba más arriba de los tobillos, hacia donde estaba Jack, su amado, para salvarlo. _

Rose: JACK,JACK!

Jack: Rose, Sácame de aquí!

La chica lo saca, ellos nadan contra la corriente…Con el agua casi hasta más allá del cuello.  
Rose histérica, Jack También, intenta mantener la calma y salvarla.

_Mientras, mujeres se suben a los botes, Hombres hacen el intento…Ustedes saben._

-Dios…OO… N-No- No puede ser cierto…

_El barco se hunde. Mujeres, niños, hombres, Rose y Jack quedan en el agua, Rose sube a la tabla…Jack está en el agua diciendole a su amada palabras alentadoras _

No puede ser…-susurraba James, mientras apretaba los dientes para no llorar.  
El grupo de fans descocadas de DiCaprio lloraban escandalosamente, mientras se abrazaban unas a otras. Sharon lloraba silenciosamente a su lado.

_**Capitan del bote: **Debemos volver! Den la vuelta!  
"navegan" donde está la gente en el agua, cadáveres…(n.a: EEWW Blah Blah TT) _

_**Capitan del bote: **Llegamos muy tarde… _

Más allá

_**Rose: **Jack…Jack vienen por nosotros…(la chica sacude a Jack)…Jack? (con hilo de voz)…Jack?…Jack… (n.a: ¬¬)_

-Oo…Jack!…Jack…N-No llores James… No llores…-se decia el chico.- No ll…N…- No aguantó, soltó un alarido de llanto.-JAAAACK! NO PUEDE SEEEER JACKY!JACKK!BUAAAAAAAAAA!

Sharon lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos…

-Creo que es un poco loco…-pensó Saron y se cambió un asiento más lejos de James.

_Rose toca el pito y es salvada…ustedes saben el resto._

_Rose Muere cuando vieja, se encuentra con Jack_

James llora desconsolado…, casi incluso más que las fans de DiCaprio.

Las luces se prenden.

"FIN"

-aaaaah! Es la película más triste que he visto en mi vida… bueno, es la única que he visto TT-Dijo James

El chico, con la cabeza baja, caminó fuera del cine, meditando la película, de cómo Jack y Rose se enamoraron…cómo Jack murió…Dios mío…

James había pasado su prueba.

**

* * *

**

**Pronglet. **

¡reviews!


End file.
